Five Nights At Coreys
by UnaMasEnElMundo
Summary: No hay Sumarys... ¡SOLO PASEN Y LEAN! Hay (Según yo) momentos cómicos XD


**Esta historia es un especial de Halloween.**

 **Trina, Mina y Nick tienen 23 años, y Grojband y The Newmans tienen 20 años.**

Trina entró al garage de Grojband y llegaron los Newmans.

Trina: ¡GROJLUSERS!

Corey: ¿Qué quieres?

Trina: Quería decirles que haré una fiesta de Halloween, y…

Mina: (Emocionada) QUEREMOS QUE TOQUEN EN LA FIESTA.

Trina: (Enojada) Claro que no…

Mina: ¿Por qué?

Trina: Bueno, pueden tocar, pero si me traen 1 cosa de un animaltronico de Freddy´s FastFear Pizza… recuerden, una cosa por cada uno de ustedes.

GB y NM: ¡ ¿QUÉ?!

Mina: (Aterrada) TRINA, NO, MÍ HERMANA Y MÍ KINI NO IRÁN AHÍ… CON TODOS ESOS ANIMALTRONICOS QUE ASESINAN…

Trina: (Asustada) Oye, cálmate…

-es interrumpida por Mina-.

Mina: ESTÁN BONNIE, CHICA, FREDDY, PUPPET, BALLONS BOY, FOXY, MANGLE, TOY BONNIE, TOY CHICA, TOY FREDDY, Y EL PEOR… Springtrap.

Carrie: ¿Cómo sabes tanto de Freddy´s?

Mina: Leo sobre eso todo el día, por eso Trina puso ese desafío.

Corey: (Asustado) TODO MENOS FREDDY´S

-dice tapando sus ojos-.

Trina: Pasarán Cinco Noches En Freddy´s, pero claro, todo el mundo sabe que de hecho son siete, jajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Konnie: Tenemos exactamente 8 días, hoy para empacar e irnos y mañana para instalarnos, y los 7 restantes para conseguir los objetos.

 **En la noche:**

Corey: Hora de irnos.

Todos subieron al autobús y partieron.

 **Al día siguiente:**

 **En la Pizzería:**

Laney: (Asustada) Esto me da miedo.

Corey: Iré a inspeccionar -Corey comenzó a caminar-.

 **2 minutos después:**

Corey seguía caminando, hasta que oyó un ruido que provenía de una habitación- ¿Hola? -Corey entró y vio a Freddy en el piso-¿Freddy?

De repente, Freddy se levantó del suelo y comenzó a acercarse a Corey.

Corey: (Asustado) AHHHHHHH, FREDDY…

Los chicos oyeron los gritos de Corey y fueron a su auxilio.

Corey: (Asustado) NO, VÁYANSE A ESCONDER, LLAMARÁ A SUS AMIGOS.

Los chicos obedecieron y se fueron a esconder.

Grojband se escondió en esa área, y The Newmans se fue al otro lado de la pizzería.

Laney se metió a la habitación de al lado, en la cual estaba Chica, la cual se comenzó a acercar a Laney.

Laney: (Asustada) AHHHHHHH…

Kin entró a los baños, y estaba Bonnie, el cual corrió hacia Kin.

Kin: (Asustado) AHHHHHHH…

Kon entró a la famosa Pirate Cove, y la cortina estaba cerrada, sonó una campana y la cortina se abrió, de ahí salió Foxy, amenazando a Kon con su garfio.

Kon: (Asustado) AHHHHHHH…

 **Con los Newmans:**

Carrie entró al Backstage y vio a Toy Freddy, el cual la quería atrapar.

Carrie: (Asustada) AHHHHHHH…

Lenny siguió corriendo, hasta que entró a la cocina, y ahí estaba Toy Chica.

Lenny: Jeje, podría quedarme aquí.

Toy Chica se pegó 2 veces en la cabeza y sus ojos se salieron y rodaron hasta los pies de Lenny, Lenny estaba a punto de desmayarse, hasta que vio que Toy Chica se quitó el pico.

Lenny: (Asustado) AHHHHHHH…

Kim entró al salón de juegos, y ahí estaba Toy Bonnie, el cual comenzó a amenazarla con su guitarra.

Kim: (Asustada) AHHHHHHH…

Y por último, Konnie entró a la habitación de Mangle, la cual cayó encima de Konnie y la amenazó con sus garras.

Konnie: (Asustada) AHHHHHHH…

 **En la oficina del guardia:**

¿?: ¿Quiénes son esos chicos? -decía el joven de 21 años, rubio, ojos verdes con un overol morado puesto, viendo todas las cámaras en donde encontró a todos los chicos-.

 **En el Backstage:**

Carrie: (Aterrada) Hora de decir mis últimas palabras… TE AMO, RIFFIN.

Toy Freddy se detuvo en frente de Carrie y la abrazó muy fuerte.

Toy Freddy: (Contento) Un humano.

Carrie: Ah, no res-piro.

Y así pasó con todos los demás, todos los animaltronicos se llevaron a los jóvenes a la habitación donde está el guardia.

En la oficina:

¿?: ANIMALTRONICOS…

Toy Chica: Oye, Mike, abre la puerta, traemos humanos.

¿?: No soy Mike Smidwich, a él ya lo mató Springtrap, yo soy Steven, su hijo.

Toy Bonnie: Como sea, deja entrar a los humanos, nuestro chip cambia identidades se desactivará pronto.

Steven abrió la puerta y los chicos pasaron.

Freddy: Animaltronicos, ya cambiaremos, hay que alejarnos.

Animaltronicos: Si…

Cuando todos los chicos terminaron de entrar, la puerta se cerró y los animaltronicos se volvieron malos.

Steven: Pasa todo el tiempo.

Konnie: (Sonrojada) Hola ¿C-cómo te llamas?

Steven: (Sonrojado) M-mi nombre es Steven ¿Y el tuyo?

Konnie: Steven, que bonito nombre. Soy Konnie, y mis amigos son Carrie Beff, Lenny Nepp, Laney Penn, Corey Riffin, Kin y Kon Kijura y esa es mi hermanita Kim Kagami.

Steven: Mucho gusto.

Carrie: El gusto es nuestro.

Konnie: ¿Cuánto tiempo haz estado aquí?

Steven: Desde hace 2 años… hace tiempo que no veo a mis padres.

Kim: Eso es terrible.

Corey: Muy terrible.

Carrie: Eso es triste.

Steven: (Enojado) Quiero salir de aquí -dijo pegándole un puñetazo a la pared, lo que hizo que se rompiera-.

Corey: Ouh.

Steven: Es que no soy humano, soy de otra dimensión.

Konnie: Eres diferente… pero eso no importa, puedes ser nuestro amigo.

Steven: ¿A-amigo?

Carrie: Por supuesto.

Steven: Si, claro, amigo.

Corey: Hay que conseguir algún objeto de los animaltronicos.

 **Pasaron 7 noches:**

Steven y Konnie se hicieron novios, y las chicas ya sabían lo que sentían, Carrie por Corey, Laney por Lenny y Kim por Kon.

Springtrap removió el chip de los animaltronicos y se hicieron malos.

Cuando los chicos se enteraron corrieron a esconderse.

Carrie y Corey corrieron al Backstage, Lenny y Laney a la cocina, Kim y Kon a la Pirate Cove, y Konnie, Steven y Kin a la sala de juegos.

 **Con Kim y Kon:**

Toy Bonnie apareció y quería matar a Kim.

Kim: (Aterrada) AUXILIO.

Kon llegó y destruyó a Toy Bonnie con un fierro muy grueso.

Kon: ¿Estás bien?

Kim: (Sonrojada) S-si…

Kon ataca a Foxy y lo destruye, y al final, toma a Kim de la cintura y la besa apasionadamente en los labios, mientras se besaban, Kim acariciaba las mejillas de Kon, y Kon la abrazaba más fuerte.

2 minutos después se separaron.

Kon: Estás a salvo… te amo, Kim.

Kim: Y yo a ti, Kon.

Kon tomó el parche de Foxy y Kim el moño de Toy Bonnie.

 **Con Corey y Carrie:**

Corey y Carrie estaban acorralados por Freddy y Toy Freddy.

Corey: Hay que atacar -dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo-.

Carrie: ¿Qué haces, Riffin?

Corey: AHHHHHHHHHHH…

Corey atacó a Freddy y a Toy Freddy.

Carrie: Riffin -se levanta y corre a la puerta, pero alguien la detiene de la muñeca, era Corey-.

Corey la volteó a donde estaba el y la tomó de la cadera con la otra mano, la acercó a su cara y la besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Corey: Te amo, Carrie Beff.

Carrie: Y yo a ti, Corey Riffin.

Corey tomó el sombrero de Freddy y Carrie el de Toy Freddy.

 **Con Lenny y Laney:**

Chica y Toy Chica tenían acorralados a los pelirrojos.

Toy Chica golpeo a Laney y Lenny se enfureció y atacó a las 2 animaltronicas y las despedazó.

Laney: Lenny, ah, yo -Laney fue interrumpida por Lenny-.

Lenny: -la tomó de los hombros y la besó apasionadamente en los labios- te amo.

Laney: Y yo a ti, Lenny.

Lenny tomó el babero de Toy Chica y Laney el de Chica.

 **Con Kin, Konnie y Steven:**

Kin atacaba a Bonnie, Konnie a Mangle y Steven a Springtrap.

Steven: (Enojado) TE MATARÉ POR HABER MATADO A MIS PADRES -Steven creó una bola de energía entre sus manos y se la aventó a Springtrap, y Springtrap se destruyó-.

Konnie y Kin destruyeron a Mangle y a Bonnie, y de ellos salieron 2 espíritus.

Steven: ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

Mamá de Steven: Cuídate, hijo.

Papá de Steven: Adiós, te amamos.

Steven: Yo también, y les quiero presentar a mi novia, Konnie.

Mamá de Steven: Es hermosa.

Papá de Steven: Lo permitimos, que les vaya muy bien.

Steven: Claro, a-adiós -Steven los abrazó-.

Los padres se fueron hacia arriba, mientras se llevaban las lágrimas de Steven.

Steven: (Susurrando) Los quiero.

Konnie: Tranquilo, Steven.

Kin: Tranquilo, amigo, ahora hay que irnos a casa.

Steven: Al fin saldré de este maldito lugar.

Los 3 chicos se fueron a la habitación de vigilancia, ahí estaban los demás.

 **En la oficina del guardia:**

Corey: STEVEN, KONNIE, KIN, PENSAMOS QUE HABÍAN MUERTO.

Steven: Tranquilo, amigo, estamos bien -dijo con unas lágrimas en los ojos-.

Carrie: STEVEN ¿Te duele algo?

Steven: Solo estoy feliz… vi a mis padres, pero estaban muertos ya.

Kon: ¿Cómo los viste si ya estaban muertos?

Steven: Es una larga historia.

Corey: Bueno… HORA DE IRNOS.

Los otros: SIIIII.

Todos empacaron y salieron de la pizzería y fueron a la parada del camión.

 **En la parada del autobús:**

Chofer: Vaya, sobrevivieron -dijo con un tono de poco interés **(N/A: XD)** -.

Corey: Si, ahora llévenos a Peaceville, tenemos que arreglar una cuenta pendiente.

Chofer: Suban.

Los chicos subieron y el chofer arrancó.

 **En el autobús:**

Corey: ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? ¿Consiguieron las cosas?

Los otros: Si -dijeron sacando los objetos-.

Carrie: ¿Y con otra cosa les fue bien?

Laney: Perfecto -dijo tomando la mano de Lenny-.

Konnie: Maravilloso -dijo viendo a Steven-.

Kim: Increíble -dijo abrazando a Kon- ¿Y a ti?

Carrie: -besa a Corey en los labios- ¿Tu qué crees, amiga?

Kin: Me siento como un bicho raro, mejor le llamo a Mina -dijo sacando su celular-.

 **Inicio de llamada:**

Mina: Hola, Kini ¿Cómo estás?

Kin: Yo estoy bien ¿Y tú?

Mina: (Provocativa) Bien, durmiendo con la camiseta tuya que olvidaste la otra vez.

Kin: (Provocativo) Jojojó, mi dulce gatita traviesa, pero mucho cuidado con lo que dices, estás en altavoz.

Mina: (Alterada y sonrojada) ¿ENSERIO?

Kin: (Riendo) No, claro que no, jajajajajajaja.

Mina: (Enojada) Idiota ¬¬#

Kin: Lo siento, ya vamos para allá.

Mina: Okey, te esperaré en casa de Trina.

Kin: Por supuesto, adiós -Kin colgó-.

 **En Peaceville:**

Corey: ¡LLEGAMOS!

Mina: ¡CARRIE! ¡KIN! -dijo abrazando a la peliazul y al pelinegro-.

Trina: PERO ¿CÓMO?

Corey: Y mira lo que traemos -dijo levantando el sombrero de Freddy- y mira a los otros.

Los chicos enseñaron las cosas de los animaltronicos.

Corey: AHORA, CHICOS.

Carrie: PON LA MÚSICA, STEVEN.

Steven: A tus órdenes -Steven puso la música y los invitados se emocionaron-.

Los chicos subieron al escenario.

Corey se puso el sombrero de Freddy y sus ojos se volvieron cafés, su ropa cambió a una camisa manga larga blanca, un chaleco de vestir café, zapatos casuales y un moño rojo.

Al ponerse las cosas, el traje de los chicos era igual, solo que el chaleco de Lenny era amarillo y en las mejillas le aparecieron unos chapetes rosas, y sus ojos negros por completo, el chaleco de Kin era morado, al igual que sus ojos, y Kon traía un traje de pirata y sus ojos rojos, y su garfio.

Carrie se puso el sombrero de Toy Freddy, y su ropa cambió igual a la de Corey, solo que era falda en vez de pantalón, le aparecieron unos chapetes rojos en las mejillas y sus ojos eran negros completamente, igual Kim, solo que su chaleco era azul turquesa y sus ojos verdes, con el lindo moñito de Toy Bonnie.

El traje de Laney era uno de mucama, solo que amarillo, y su cupcake, calcetas y zapatos escolares anaranjados, y sus ojos se volvieron rosas.

Y por último, a Konnie se le hizo la piel blanca, sus ojos de hicieron color miel, sus manos se hicieron de metal como garras, su cabello era igual con todo y su bandana, su ropa cambió a un vestido morado con un corazón rosa en el medio, y andaba descalza.

 **Se formaron en el sig. Orden:**

Corey, Carrie, luego Lenny y Laney, Kin y Kim, y por último Kon y Konnie.

Corey: (Emocionado) HOLA, AMIGOS DE PEACEVILLE, HOY CANTAREMOS: IT´S ME FNAF DE TRYHARDNINJA…

Público: (Emocionados) AHHHHHHHHHHH…

Steven retrocedió la música y comenzó.

Grojband estaban sentados así como si nada, como si estuvieran apagados, igual The Newmans.

De repente, unas almas se acercaron a los chicos y entraron a ellos.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos y vieron el lugar.

Actuaban sirviendo a unos niños holográficos, mientras sonaba una música un poco tenebrosa, luego se hace de noche y en la pared se reproducen las cámaras, luego Kin se acerca a todos y hace su jumpscare.

 **Corey:**

Welcome to your office

Settle down and take a seat

Please pay no attention

To the terrifying screams

You tell the warnings to do voice on a phone.

Tonight and are yourself

Put you're not alone.

The mask

And we wear

Pretend

There are there

But you

Can only hide

For so along (x4)

 **Kon: (con voz grave)**

What to you?

 **Todos:**

Spend the night

Then you find

The evil that's awaits inside (x4)

IT'S ME

-los chicos cantaban mientras en la pantalla aparecían escenas de FNAF-.

 **Kon: (Con voz grave)**

The evil that's awaits inside IT'S ME -decía mientras todos hacían sus respectivos jumpscares-.

Los chicos hacen un baile del robot mientras en la pantalla aparecían las cámaras donde aparecía Chica.

La gente gritaba emocionada al ver a los chicos como Five Nights At Freddy's.

 **Corey:**

The mask

And we wear

Pretend

There are there

But you

Can only hide

For so along (x4)

 **Kon: (con voz grave)**

What to you?

 **Todos:**

Spend the night

Then you find

The evil that's awaits inside (x4)

IT'S ME

-los chicos cantaban mientras en la pantalla aparecían escenas de FNAF-.

 **Kon: (Con voz grave)**

The evil that's awaits inside IT'S ME

-decía mientras aparecían jumpscares-.

La canción acabó y los chicos gritaron como animaltronicos, y todos aplaudieron emocionados.

Corey: GRACIAS, PEACEVILLE.

Los chicos estaban a punto de quitarse las cosas, pero alguien los detuvo.

¿?: NOOOOOOO, NO SE QUITEN NADA.

Corey: ¿Trina? ¿Por qué no?

Trina: Porque… son el alma de la fiesta.

Corey: Está bien.

Mina: Te ves… ASOMBROSO -dijo abrazando a Kin- de hecho, Bonnie es mi personaje favorito de FNAF.

Kin: Mucho mejor -tomó a Mina de la barbilla y la besó-.

Carrie: (Sonrojada) ¿Y? Qué día tan loco ¿No es así?

Corey: (Sonrojado) Si, claro.

Carrie: ¿Amigos? -dijo estirando su brazo-.

Corey: (Un poco enojado) Claro que no.

Carrie bajó la mano y quedó cabizbaja, y Corey la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él.

Corey: Seamos más que eso -la acercó más y la besó apasionadamente en los labios, luego se separaron- te amo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Carrie: (Emocionada) Por supuesto.

Laney: ¿Y tú que me vas a decir, chico afeminado?

Lenny: (Con una voz chillona) Yo no soy afeminado, y te lo voy a demostrar -tomó a Laney de la barbilla y la besó-.

Y así pasó con todos... se hicieron novios, la fiesta fue un exito, guardaron las cosas en casa de Laney.

 **Y... FINAL ECHADO A PERDER XD... me amo por eso XDBueno, lo siento MAYTHEKILLER03, PERO... amo el Corrie :)**


End file.
